Guerrilla
by GreenEyedPirates
Summary: —Mi señor, Francia está a vuestras puertas. / Una triste sonrisa afloró en el rostro de España. / —Abridlas, pues. [Cap. 3 subido ]
1. El Caballero de la Triste Sonrisa

Hola a todos, espero que estéis pasando un buen día. :) Bienvenidos a **Guerrilla**.

Este fic está inspirado en los acontecimientos sucedidos en España entre 1808 y 1814, durante la Ocupación Francesa y consiguiente Guerra de la Independencia Española.

Este primer capítulo es una puesta en situación, así que no habrá mucha acción de momento, pero luego agarraos que vienen curvas. ;)

Por si algún despistado aún no lo sabe, Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad intelectual de Himaruya. n_n Enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 1  
El Caballero de la Triste Sonrisa*

Francia siempre conseguía ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Muchas veces, literalmente. Pero en fin, ¿qué podía hacerle? Era prácticamente el único amigo que le quedaba en toda Europa.

Suspiró mientras removía con un cucharón de madera el guiso de calamares en salsa de tomate y luego avivó un poco el fuego que crepitaba en el horno de piedra, bajo el abollado pote de latón. Olía de maravilla, y eso le hizo sonreír. Disfrutaba trabajando en la cocina, a pesar de que para él no era una tarea necesaria. Podría haber encargado a cualquier otro de ella, y seguramente debería: era consciente de que existían bastantes asuntos urgentes que requerían su atención, pero la mayor parte de las veces le apetecía más posponerlos en favor de alguna que otra labor doméstica. En el fondo sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía: cada vez que atendía asuntos políticos se veía forzado a recordar todo lo que había perdido en apenas un siglo y medio, y aquello le robaba la poca alegría que le quedaba y que ahora tenía que sacar de debajo de las piedras si quería seguir adelante. Por eso atesoraba con tanto cariño los pequeños placeres que aún podía disfrutar.

—S-Señor —musitó una voz desde la puerta de las cocinas. Era uno de los miembros de su guardia, y todos ellos sabían que a su jefe no le agradaba demasiado ser interrumpido mientras cocinaba. A pesar de ello, tuvo la suerte de que su señor hiciese gala una vez más de su afable temperamento y se volviera hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Dime.

El soldado golpeó levemente el suelo con la parte posterior de su lanza y adoptó una posición firme.

—Acabamos de avistar al ejército francés. Antes del atardecer habrán cruzado la frontera.

El señor de la casa asintió.

—Está bien. Disponedlo todo para su llegada.

—Como ordenéis —respondió el subordinado. Su señor observó con un gesto indescifrable cómo se alejaba y subía las escaleras que comunicaban las cocinas con la parte noble de la casa. El eco de sus pasos se extinguió poco a poco hasta que los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse en la cocina fueron el tímido crepitar de las brasas y el suave _chop-chop_ de la salsa de tomate al hervir.

Sintió que la soledad volvía a rodearlo e intentó disfrutar de ella por última vez antes de la llegada de su eterno vecino y frecuente aliado. La idea de tener a Francia en su casa lo animaba y a la vez le causaba escalofríos. Sí, ese era exactamente el confuso efecto que solía provocar en él.

Habían compartido grandes momentos en el pasado y aún conservaban una amistad que él se tomaba cuidado en mantener. De hecho, su última gran derrota a manos de la pérfida marina inglesa la había sufrido dando la cara en nombre de Francia. De la Francia napoleónica. Esa Francia que, como un glorioso fénix, había revivido de entre las brasas de su sangrienta revolución más poderosa que nunca, extendiendo sus tentáculos por toda Europa, conquistando naciones enteras.

Sí, definitivamente y más allá de sus sentimientos de lealtad, no le convenía enemistarse con él precisamente ahora. Si todo salía como estaba planeado, Francia sometería en poco tiempo también a Portugal, aliado de Inglaterra y llave del Atlántico, y aquello le daría por fin la ventaja suficiente como para plantearse la conquista definitiva de la isla de Gran Bretaña.

Pero, claro, para alcanzar suelo portugués por tierra, Francia no tenía otro remedio que cruzar el territorio español de parte a parte, por lo que volvía a ser necesaria su colaboración. En esta ocasión, la tarea no sería tan sacrificada ni peligrosa como la de enfrentarse a la temible armada inglesa. Simplemente tenía que limitarse a abrir sus fronteras y facilitar en todo lo posible el paso de las tropas napoleónicas.

Era un cometido sencillo, pero... España no había podido evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento días atrás, al contestarle afirmativamente a su aliado del norte. Lo cierto era que seguía sintiendo cierto aprecio hacia Portugal. Habían pasado buenos momentos juntos, cuando su vecino atlántico aún dependía de él y vivía bajo su mismo techo. Pero no debía olvidar que ya incluso por aquel entonces Portugal frecuentaba más la amistad de Inglaterra que la suya. Al final, aquella extraña alianza había acabado tal como España temió desde un principio: con Portugal rebelándose por su independencia, apoyada por Inglaterra, _cómo no_. Aquel maldito pirata amargado había envidiado desde el principio la fortuna que España había alcanzado gracias a la colonización del Nuevo Mundo, y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hundirlo y quedarse con el botín. Literal y figuradamente. Arrebatarle a Portugal de esa manera había sido tan rastrero... pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que su antiguo subordinado se había marchado por voluntad propia.

No, no podía olvidarlo. Si Portugal aspiraba a ser la mano derecha de Inglaterra... de acuerdo, entonces tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Y Francia y su Napoleón eran la personificación de aquellas consecuencias. España podía ser amable, pero no estúpido. No iba a convertirse en el escudo humano de quien lo había abandonado para unirse a su peor enemigo.

La voz de su soldado solicitándole ceremoniosamente que subiera a la estancia principal interrumpió una vez más el hilo de sus pensamientos. España se limitó a asentir. Apagó el fuego que crepitaba bajo el caldero y siguió los pasos de su soldado. ¿De verdad había pasado tantas horas simplemente reflexionando en silencio? Estaba claro que algo de sangre helena aún corría por sus venas.

Cuando llegó al salón principal lo recibió el capitán de su guardia.

—Mi señor, Francia está a vuestras puertas —informó.

Una triste sonrisa afloró en el rostro de España.

—Abridlas, pues.

* * *

(*) A Don Quijote se le suele conocer también como "El Caballero de la Triste Figura" (por algún diálogo que aparece en el capítulo 19 del libro). Me pareció una imagen bonita para España en esta etapa de la historia, aunque lo adapté un poco porque, bueno, todos sabemos que nuestro querido Antonio puede sonreír hasta en la mayor de las adversidades. ;)

¡No os perdáis la magnífica entrada en escena de Francia en el capítulo 2! ;D Actualizaré una vez por semana o cada 10 días.

Si os ha gustado hacédmelo saber, y si encontráis cosas por mejorar también. :3 ¡Os lo agradeceré mucho! Cheers~


	2. La Tela de Araña

¡Buenos días! Lamento haber tardado más en subir de lo que dije, pero es que este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más largo que el anterior, como unas cuatro veces más. Y no quería actualizar hasta que no lo tuviera entero.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por las reviews (que están contestadas abajo), los favs y los follows, y si eres un lector silencioso pues gracias también. :)

No sé si lo sabéis, pero estoy SUPER contenta por la noticia de que van a conectar España con Francia mediante un tren de alta velocidad, y van a quedar conectadas al menos Madrid, Zaragoza y Barcelona con París, Lyon, Toulouse... y con precios relativamente asequibles, ¡YAY! Sí, el avión tarda "menos", pero es una paliza ir al aeropuerto y al final gastas el mismo tiempo o más que si coges el tren. ¡Y es mucho más cansado! En fin, que me apetecía comentarlo porque aunque por este fic no lo parezca, me encanta Francia (xDDD), no sé si la amo más como país o como personaje, así que estoy HIPER ilusionada de que los españoles lo tengamos ahora más fácil para visitar a nuestros charming (y traidores) vecinos! Ohonhonhonhon~

Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo 2, en el que Francia hace su aparición en territorio español, España reflexiona sobre sus verdaderos motivos para entrar en la guerra (ejemmm) y se descubre el papel que ciertos personajes han ido teniendo en este conflicto durante los últimos años. Aparte de otras cosillas, claro ;3

Hetalia es Patrimonio de la Humanidad, pero el único con derecho a sacar provecho de ello es Himaruya.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La tela de araña

El salón principal de la residencia de España había vivido tiempos mejores: los ajados tapices con motivos náuticos y religiosos, que en su día habían sido esplendorosos, impregnaban el lugar de un ambiente lúgubre y ligeramente decadente. Los ornamentos de oro en los techos, paredes y vitrinas, antes relucientes, lucían opacos y estropeados por el tiempo. Tan solo la mitad de las velas y lámparas que solían iluminar la estancia se encontraban aún en su sitio. La cera costaba dinero y en aquel momento todos sus recursos, excepto lo indispensable para vivir, se invertían en la guerra, así que el salón principal se encontraba a media luz.

A pesar de todo ello, tuvo que admitir que todo a su alrededor pareció brillar con un tono diferente cuando _él_ hizo su aparición.

Vestía el uniforme de la infantería de élite, con chaleco y pantalón blancos (aunque ennegrecidos por el viaje) y chaqueta de color azul intenso con los puños y cuellos en carmesí. Sus eternos bucles dorados se encontraban algo alborotados por las inclemencias del camino y aún así seguían enmarcando deliciosamente su rostro de facciones delicadas. Por la forma en la que se movía, parecía como si el trayecto lo hubiese cansado pero acabara de encontrar nuevas fuerzas ante la visión de su anfitrión.

España se removió incómodo en su asiento, un sitial de honor tallado en madera de roble mediterráneo con engastes en oro y plata de las Américas. «Debo aparentar ser igual de fuerte que él» se dijo, «aunque ambos sepamos que no es así. Un poderoso aliado, eso es lo que tengo que ser una vez más. Alguien a tener en cuenta durante la guerra y también después... cuando los vencedores nos repartamos el botín. Y el botín es toda Europa y el Nuevo Mundo», tuvo que recordarse.

Francia atravesó grácil pero decididamente las filas de su guardia y, situándose frente a España, le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y una encantadora sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, hermanito —saludó en un español casi perfecto.

España levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Hacía mucho que Francia había dejado de llamarlo así. Desde que podía recordar, Francia había tenido una extraña fijación por considerarse a sí mismo el hermano mayor de la mayoría de los países de la Europa occidental, y eso lo incluía a él. En el fondo no le faltaba razón, al fin y al cabo Francia había existido como nación desde los albores de la Edad Media, y su carácter como entidad independiente se había forjado ya durante aquellos primeros siglos tras la caída del Imperio Romano, mientras el pequeño España pasaba de mano en mano sin saber muy bien cuál era su identidad. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y la aparición de otros países más jóvenes, la diferencia de edad entre Francia y España quedó diluida, y su relación se había convertido en una de igual a igual desde hacía mucho.

Decidió no darle mayor importancia y lo tomó como una simple expresión de afecto. Sin decir nada, España se puso en pie, se acercó con gesto amable hacia el recién llegado y, frente a los soldados de ambos ejércitos, le regaló un afectuoso abrazo. Francia lo devolvió en seguida, y España pudo notar que sus manos y su rostro estaban fríos debido a las inclemencias del tiempo en el exterior. Sonrió al recordar que la mayoría de las naciones solían mirarlo con incredulidad cuando España insistía en que en su tierra, especialmente en el interior, podían llegar a ser muy frías las noches de otoño e invierno. Nadie lo relacionaba a él con el frío, y sin embargo... también allí existía. Al parecer, Francia lo acababa de comprobar en sus propios huesos.

—Bienvenido, Francia —susurró. Se separó de él y lo miró directamente a sus ojos azules. Sintió un escalofrío, y no fue de los agradables. El rostro de Francia era el mismo de siempre, su sonrisa pícara a la vez que presuntuosa seguía aflorando en sus finos labios como de costumbre, pero sus ojos... Había algo distinto en ellos, algo nuevo, una inquietante sombra fría que no lo había abandonado desde los años de su Revolución. —Estarás cansado. ¿Qué tal el camino? ¿Algún problema en la frontera?

—¿Aparte de la nieve? —bromeó el francés—. Ningún otro. Tus mensajeros han sido eficaces.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió España sinceramente—. Pero, por favor, acompáñame al comedor y cenaremos algo. Que tus oficiales de mayor rango pasen también, podrán hospedarse aquí esta noche. El resto de tu ejército tiene mi permiso para establecer su campamento en los alrededores.

—_Dieu merci!_ —suspiró Francia, pasándole a su anfitrión un brazo por el hombro y siguiéndolo hasta el comedor—. No sabes cuánto se agradece un poco de hospitalidad española entre tanta hostilidad. Creo que esta noche por fin dormiré a pierna suelta, y más aún después de probar algo de tu suculenta cocina. ¡Llevo alimentándome a base de comida en conserva más tiempo del que me agradaría reconocer!

—La guerra exige sacrificios, ¿eh? —comentó España. El rostro de su aliado se ensombreció repentinamente.

—No te haces una idea —musitó—. Pero, en fin, ¿qué se le puede hacer? —añadió, recuperando su altanera sonrisa—. Todo sea por un bien mayor, ¿no es así? ¡Oooohhh! —exclamó de repente al llegar al comedor, cuya mesa principal se encontraba ya dispuesta al detalle, coronada por una gran sopera de cerámica—. ¡Qué aroma tan delicioso! ¿Qué es, qué es?

Francia corrió en dirección a la mesa y estuvo a punto de destapar la sopera, pero se contuvo en el último instante, recordando sus modales.

—¡Oh, huele a tomate! Y... espera... ¿¡marisco!? —preguntó con emoción contenida.

España rió con ganas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desde luego, si algo tenían en común él y su huésped era el amor por la buena gastronomía. A Francia parecía haberle cambiado el humor por completo en un solo segundo. Seguramente era cierto que no comía nada en condiciones desde hacía meses. Eso podía agriarle el carácter a cualquiera, y más aún a su amigo.

—Casi aciertas, tienes buen olfato —sonrió España. Se acercó a la mesa y destapó ceremoniosamente la sopera, dejando escapar volutas de vapor—. Son calamares en sofrito de tomate y cebolla. En realidad, no es un plato muy refinado —admitió—, pero aún así...

—No digas más, creo que me voy a desmayar —interrumpió Francia, apoyándose en el hombro de su aliado y mirando el guiso con ojos como platos.

—Entonces será mejor que te sientes.

Ambos países tomaron asiento frente por frente y una doncella les sirvió una buena ración de guiso a cada uno. España descorchó una botella de Albariño y llenó generosamente la copa de su invitado, para después hacer lo mismo con la suya. Observó divertido que Francia comenzaba a comer antes incluso de prestar siquiera ninguna atención al vino. Debía de estar realmente hambriento. Él también notaba ya el vacío en su estómago, y no era inmune al olor de su propio guisado, así que lo imitó y comenzó a cenar con ganas.

—Mmmm... Oh. Exquisito —reconoció Francia, poniendo los ojos en blanco de puro placer—. Antes de que se me olvide... —se interrumpió un instante para limpiarse los labios con la servilleta—, no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que no quedan muchos miembros de tu guardia protegiendo esta casa.

España suspiró y bebió un trago de vino antes de responder.

—Bueno, ya sabes que mis ejércitos no se encuentran en su mejor momento. Ha habido muchas bajas en los últimos años, y... me he visto obligado a asignar a las tres cuartas partes de la guardia a nuevos destinos, para reforzar mis puntos más débiles en caso de que se produjese un ataque.

—Apuesto a que tienes doblando turnos a los que se quedaron aquí —adivinó Francia entre bocado y bocado—. Tienen pinta de estar exhaustos.

—Lo sé, pero no he tenido más remedio — _"y lo he hecho por tu causa"_, añadió España en su mente, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, ahora que estoy aquí ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ello —sonrió Francia, mirándo a España fijamente con gesto indescifrable—. He dado orden a uno de mis destacamentos de que los sustituyan esta noche, así tu guardia tendrá su merecido descanso. También enviaré soldados para reforzar el resto de tus posiciones.

España enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¿Q-qué? T-te aseguro que eso no es necesario —tartamudeó España. No sabía muy bien si sentirse aliviado u ofendido—. Te lo agradezco, pero hasta el momento me he apañado bien. Además, pensaba que necesitarías todas tus fuerzas para tomar Portugal.

El francés rió con suficiencia. Por alguna razón aquel comentario le pareció muy divertido.

—Oh, vamos, ¿todas mis fuerzas? —tomó la copa de vino y lo saboreó por primera vez—. No te recordaba tan ingenuo. Creo que no te haces una idea de la cantidad de frentes que tengo abiertos en este momento, ni de cuánto suman en total todas mis fuerzas. ¿Crees que el camino hasta aquí es la única razón de mi cansancio? En estos momentos hay cientos, tal vez miles de soldados en toda Europa luchando y muriendo por Francia. No me supone ningún problema dejar unos pocos destacamentos atrás, guardando tus posiciones.

—Lo entiendo, pero... sabes tan bien como yo quién puede aparecer por Portugal para defenderlo —arguyó España—. Inglaterra tomará tu presencia allí como una provocación, y entonces...

—Que lo tome como guste, y quiera Dios que se le atragante —Francia torció el gesto, como si la sola mención de Inglaterra se le antojara repulsiva—. _Tú_ no debes preocuparte por eso, yo sé cómo lidiar con él.

—Pero...

Antes de que España pudiera continuar, Francia se inclinó sobre él y lo silenció poniendo delicadamente un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No quiero oir una palabra más sobre el tema —dijo—. ¿O acaso pretendes que marche al frente sin saber si mi hermanito estará bien?

—Vamos, deja de tratarme como a un crío —protestó España—. Te recuerdo que sigo siendo un imperio. Es cierto que he perdido muchos territorios en Europa, pero tengo colonias a mi cargo por todo el mundo. América es prácticamente mía —añadió con orgullo.

—Está bien, está bien. No pretendía hacerte enfadar. Sería una lástima acabar así esta suculenta cena —Francia se sentó junto al español y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Lo único que quiero decir es que ahora que a ninguno de los dos nos quedan demasiados amigos... debemos cuidarnos mutuamente más que nunca, ¿no te parece? Tómalo como un _quid pro quo_: tú me franqueas el paso, yo refuerzo tu ejército. Ambos salimos ganando, ¿cuál es el problema?

España suspiró y observó a Francia de brazos cruzados, indeciso. El otro esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa afectuosa. Finalmente, el español se la devolvió.

—Por Dios que sigues siendo tan persuasivo como de costumbre —admitió—. De acuerdo, acepto tu ayuda.

—Sabía que entrarías en razón —se alegró Francia—. Y ahora, disfrutemos del resto de la cena, que ya habrá tiempo después para hablar de guerras.

* * *

—...y, de esta manera, los tendremos rodeados por todos los flancos —concluyó Francia, dibujando a grafito una última línea sobre un enorme mapa de Europa que habían desplegado frente a ellos una vez terminaron de cenar. Gran parte de las líneas dibujadas por Francia confluían en la isla de Gran Bretaña. Otras se extendían hacia los confines de Europa, desde Rusia a Portugal, llegando hasta Egipto y el norte de África.

La unificación del viejo continente bajo el imperio francés. No podía negarse que aquel era un proyecto ambicioso.

Francia bostezó.

—¿No habías pedido que nos trajeran café?

—Sí, hace un rato —respondió España, mientras analizaba el mapa muy concentrado. El francés se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus entumecidos músculos.

—Iré a ver qué ocurre —musitó, dirigiéndose a las cocinas. España hizo ademán de detenerlo, pues no se consideraba de buena educación permitir que un invitado tuviera que preocuparse por esa clase de cosas, pero Francia insistió y él se dio por vencido. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido amigos cercanos durante mucho tiempo. Podían permitirse ciertas informalidades.

España se quedó a solas. Mientras estudiaba el mapa, sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en ciertos territorios de la Europa central.

_Österreich_.

No podía negarse que tenía una historia en común con él, y sin embargo nunca habían llegado a congeniar del todo. Eran _demasiado_ distintos. Sus relaciones se habían roto definitivamente un siglo atrás, tras la Guerra de Sucesión Española, cuando la rama hispana de los Habsburgo se extinguió y Austria se marchó... llevándose con él a Romano, que por aquel entonces ya era casi un muchachito. Aquellos recuerdos aún le dolían sobremanera, así que no pudo sino alegrarse cuando comenzaron a llegarle noticias sobre las continuas derrotas del ejército austriaco a manos de Francia. Sin embargo, al saber que Austria había decidido sacrificar al joven Sacro Imperio Romano antes que verlo caer en las garras de Francia, comenzó a preocuparse, y mucho. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar el austriaco? ¿Qué más, o _a quién más_ estaría dispuesto a sacrificar en pos de la guerra?

Por suerte, Francia se había hecho con el control de la Italia del Sur antes de que el ex territorio español sufriera ningún daño serio. España le había hecho prometer que cuidaría bien de Romano mientras estuviera bajo control francés, promesa que la nación gala había cumplido desde que consiguió arrebatarlo de manos de Austria. Así que, en cierto modo, España estaba tranquilo en ese aspecto. Lo habría estado más de haber podido asegurarse en persona de que al joven Romano no le faltaba de nada, pero...

«_El botín es toda Europa_», le repitió una vocecilla en su mente. Era cierto. El botín era toda Europa, y una vez acabada la guerra, quizás podría convencer a Francia de que él era el más indicado para gobernar de nuevo el Reino de Nápoles, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero para eso primero había que ganar la guerra, y él debía apoyar a Francia hasta el final, o su última esperanza de recuperar a Romano se desvanecería para siempre. Diablos, a quién quería engañar. Inglaterra siempre había sido su rival y Francia era un aliado importante, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que le había decidido a formar parte de aquella horrible guerra era esa absurda esperanza.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar a Romano de sus pensamientos. Aquello no le ayudaba a pensar fríamente. Sus ojos abandonaron Nápoles y volvieron a subir hacia el norte: Venecia, Austria, y más allá...

_Preuβen_.

Sintió un escalofrío. Aquellas noticias, que habían llegado hacía ahora poco más de un año, eran las que más profundamente le habían impactado desde el inicio de las guerras napoleónicas. Mientras él se recuperaba de su derrota en Trafalgar, Prusia, instigado por Inglaterra, había decidido sumarse a la coalición anti napoleónica y declarar la guerra a Francia. Éste, sintiéndose profundamente traicionado, había cargado sin piedad contra su antiguo amigo y compañero de correrías, obteniendo una clara victoria. Desde entonces, Prusia se había encerrado en su casa, lamiéndose las heridas y sin atreverse a presentar de nuevo oposición a las tropas de Napoleón, que ahora ocupaban su territorio.

España a veces se preguntaba cómo habían podido llegar las cosas hasta ese punto. Era una locura. Le había partido el corazón ver a sus dos mejores amigos enfrentados a muerte entre sí... pero así eran las guerras.

Un momento.

Un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza como un rayo. Si Francia había sido capaz de destrozar a Prusia de esa manera... ¿qué le impediría hacer lo mismo con él, una vez que ya no le resultase útil? ¿Realmente la Francia que había llamado aquella noche a su puerta era el mismo amigo que él conocía... o se había convertido en un completo extraño del que nadie podía fiarse?

Pero no, no podía pensar así, se dijo. El caso de Prusia y el suyo no eran comparables. Prusia había tomado la decisión equivocada. Había cedido a las primeras de cambio a las presiones inglesas y le había declarado la guerra a Francia en primer lugar. Francia solo había respondido como era lógico: con un ataque. Él, por el contrario, les estaba plantando cara a los ingleses hasta la extenuación, y había invertido y perdido prácticamente toda su fuerza naval en ello. En vez de volverse contra Francia, lo había apoyado en todo lo posible. Y estaba seguro de que su amigo valoraría aquellos sacrificios y, tarde o temprano, se los compensaría.

Por desgracia, el trío legendario que antaño formaran Francia, Prusia y él mismo se había roto para siempre por causa de la guerra. No había visto a Prusia desde hacía mucho, pero era muy consciente de que al germano no le iba a ser nada fácil olvidar que España había tomado partido, y no precisamente por él. Tal vez lo habían perdido como amigo para siempre.

Suspiró tristemente ante el mapa surcado por líneas negras que se entrelazaban asemejándose a una enorme tela de araña que cubría ya toda Europa.

—A tu doncella le ha costado trabajo encontrar el poco café que te quedaba —comentó Francia, entrando de nuevo en el comedor y trayendo él mismo una bandeja con un par de tazas, un azucarero y una jarra de leche —le he dado el resto de la noche libre, espero que no te importe la intromisión.

España agradeció que Francia interrumpiera sus lóbregos pensamientos.

—¿También ella estaba exhausta? Es curioso, porque ella no dobla turnos —comentó España con algo de sorna, pero también con la voz teñida de un tono crítico —Y tú has pasado un buen rato en la cocina. ¿Qué has hecho para cansarla? ¿Debería preocuparme?

Francia rió casi con tristeza ante la observación.

—Oh, vamos. Ni siquiera _yo_ tengo ahora mismo el cuerpo como para eso. Solo ha sido un ligero flirteo, nada serio —sonrió mientras le tendía una taza de café. La mano le temblaba ligeramente, así que España se apresuró a cogerla. Se preguntó si sería por el cansancio.

Aspiró el aroma del café con gusto y acercó la taza a sus labios. Solía mezclarlo con leche y añadir algo de azúcar, pero aquella noche le apetecía mucho tomarlo sin nada más. Caliente, oscuro y amargo. Qué apropiado para él en aquel momento.

Tomó el primer sorbo con cuidado de no quemarse.

—España —comenzó a decir Francia, mientras miraba fijamente su taza—. Quiero que sepas que lo lamento. Lamento mucho que las cosas tengan que ocurrir así.

El español miró a su aliado con sorpresa. Realmente parecía estar muy abatido. Tomó otro reconfortante trago y lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de Francia lo rehuían.

—No te preocupes por mí —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Los dos hemos hecho sacrificios en esta guerra, y yo estoy de tu lado porque considero que es lo correcto. Ya verás que pronto alcanzaremos nuestros objetivos y podremos descansar y brindar por la paz.

—La paz... ya no recuerdo qué es eso —musitó Francia—. Y no creo que vaya a conseguirla de momento. No estoy luchando por la paz, España. Estoy luchando por la gloria. Y quiero que tú formes parte de ella.

El español cerró los ojos un instante y notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se encontraba más cansado que nunca, y eso que él no había hecho gran cosa durante el día. Tal vez lo que lo extenuaba por dentro era todo ese cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados que le despertaba aquella guerra.

—N-ningún conflicto es eterno, de todas maneras —consiguió decir. Notaba la boca pastosa, le costaba articular las palabras. ¿Acaso estaba cayendo enfermo? ¿Tal vez Inglaterra lo estaba atacando por sorpresa en alguna parte? Un repentino pinchazo de dolor aguijoneó su cabeza y por un momento se le nubló la vista. —Lo siento, no... n-no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que... debería...

_Debería ir a la cama_, iba a decir, pero había intentado levantarse de la silla y las piernas le habían fallado, de manera que se encontró tirado en el suelo, incapaz de volver a ponerse en pie por sí mismo.

Francia se arrodilló junto a él, tomó con cuidado su cabeza entre sus manos y la colocó con delicadeza sobre su regazo con gesto triste.

—No te preocupes, no va a ocurrir nada malo. Yo voy a cuidar de ti —le consoló. España no podía hacer ya nada más, solo escuchar—. Siento mucho haber traicionado tu confianza, pero era la única forma. Eres tan testarudo, no te das cuenta de que te has quedado anclado en el pasado. No eres capaz de mantener el estatus que conseguiste, no sabes manejar tus propias fuerzas y te estás autodestruyendo. Lamento tener que decir esto... pero te habías convertido en un lastre para mí.

España miró a su aliado con indignación e intentó replicar, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Incluso pensar con claridad le costaba ya. No acababa de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, o no quería entenderlo.

—Pero no quería que nos enfrentáramos abiertamente —continuó Francia—, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que con Prusia, ¡eres mi único amigo ahora! El problema es que eres tan orgulloso... jamás habrías aceptado que lo mejor para ti era dejarme al mando. No me habrías dejado hacer lo correcto, te habrías rebelado, y yo no quería verme en la obligación de hacerte daño.

El francés apartó con gentileza, casi con cariño, un par de mechones castaños que caían desordenados por la frende de España. La nación ibérica sintió que aquel contacto lo enervaba en lo más profundo, y de repente tuvo un deseo irrefrenable de destrozar a puñetazos aquella cara bonita que lo miraba con fría condescendencia.

Pero no podía. Sus extremidades no le respondían.

_«__Mi guardia acudirá..., o en todo caso el servicio de la casa...__»_ pensó, antes de comprender que Francia ya se había ocupado muy convenientemente de alejarlos a todos de allí. En ese momento echó de menos a Romano más que nunca.

Dios, cómo había podido Francia fingir desde que apareció, cómo había sido capaz de sonreírle, de agradecerle, de alabar su comida, de compartir su vino, de bromear... sabiendo que venía a traicionarlo. Cómo. Qué había puesto en su maldito café. Y cómo él había sido tan rematadamente estúpido, tan increíblemente ingenuo, como para no ver que la araña también tejía la red a su alrededor, esperando el momento perfecto para apresarlo como a una pequeña mosca mientras lo entretenía con sonrisas cándidas.

Y, lo peor de todo, _qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora_. Qué retorcidos planes tendría Francia para él. Intentó debatirse entre sus brazos, pero fue inútil.

—Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil —pidió el francés, mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos—. Descansa, España. Descansa. Todo va a ir bien.

Y España no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, porque no se sentía capaz de mantener por más tiempo sus ojos abiertos. Lo último que pudo ver antes de que se lo tragara la oscuridad fueron aquellos dos fríos zafiros que lo escrutaban sin apenas mostrar emoción.

* * *

Ayyy España, cuándo aprenderás. ú_u Por cosas así estamos como estamos. D:

Por cierto, quería comentar que no suelo usar para fanfics los nombres humanos de las naciones a no ser que sea un caso muy excepcional o lo exija el guión por algún motivo, porque en el canon no los he visto usar NUNCA (aunque existan oficialmente). Sí tengo planeado usarlos en algún momento muy puntual, pero como excepción.

Lady locura: ¡Gracias por ser mi primer review! :D Me alegro de que te guste y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con este capítulo. :)

Shami: Gracias. ^^ Aquí tienes más y como ves con datos históricos.

ESO SÍ, aprovecho para aclarar una cosa: no soy ninguna experta en historia y mi principal fuente es la wikipedia, así que algunas cosas pueden ser inexactas o estar equivocadas. De hecho, una licencia que me he tomado a sabiendas de que era incorrecto es que, en realidad, Francia se "volvió" contra España una vez invadido Portugal, y no antes (lo cual es aún más rastrero porque los españoles los habían ayudado a tomar Portugal xDDD), pero para simplificar las cosas en el fic decidí que las verdaderas intenciones de Francia debían salir a la luz mucho antes, porque si no me iba a armar un lío tremendo yo sola xDD.

Elwym: OOOOHHH qué review tan larga, me encantan así. ^^ ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que me gustó mucho describir así a España, es un tópico muy español ese del caballero fiel y honorable pero apaleado por la vida xDD, desde el Quijote, supongo. Es una imagen muy "revertiana", y a mí me gusta bastante Pérez Reverte así que... La idea era reflejar un poco también la "soledad" en la que se va quedando poco a poco España a medida que va perdiendo territorios (Portugal ya no está, Flandes tampoco... hasta Romanito se fue :( o más bien se lo llevaron). Claro está que en esta época aún tiene a su cargo muchas colonias en América, pero mi "headcanon" (vamos, mi idea personal) respecto a esto es que España las ve como algo relativamente lejano y no tiene un contacto realmente íntimo con ellas, como sí haya podido tenerlo Inglaterra con USA, por ejemplo. La diferencia aquí es que Inglaterra siempre ha ido muy a su bola respecto al resto de Europa y no se ha interesado mucho por dominar otros territorios europeos (exceptuando la guerra de los 100 años cuando se empeñó en invadir Francia, que parece ser su mayor obsesión xDD). Su preferencia ha sido claramente hacer colonias allende los mares xDD y claro, es más dado a establecer relaciones extra-europeas que intra-europeas. Mientras que España, aunque también colonizó mucho, sí que estableció también muchas relaciones en el continente y gobernó durante un tiempo extensas porciones de Europa.

Eeeen fin, que me enrollo como una persiana. ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo! Cuando España despierte... ¿qué habrá pasado? Chan chann~


	3. Jamás

¡Hola! Mil perdones por el retraso en actualizar. La verdad verdadera es que me he enganchado un poquitín a rolear por Tumblr y eso me ha quitado tiempo de escribir. ¡Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar! Al final del capítulo están contestadas las últimas reviews~ ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro feedback! Os dejo con el capítulo 3, en el que Francia y España se dicen ciertas verdades a la cara...

* * *

Capítulo 3: Jamás

Cuando España volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró tendido en su propia cama. La luz del sol entraba alegremente en la estancia a través de las ventanas. Trató de enfocar la vista. Sentía la cabeza embotada, y sus miembros entumecidos.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente la noche anterior? No era capaz de recordarlo claramente. ¿Acaso había vuelto a emborracharse él solo? Lo cierto era que desde la marcha de Romano lo había hecho más a menudo de lo que debería, aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar a considerarse un alcohólico.

En ese momento, una terrible imagen cruzó su mente. Un par de ojos azules mirándolo fríamente con un punto de tristeza... ¿o era burla? ¿O ambición? Tantas cosas a la vez podían leerse en una sola mirada...

España suspiró. Aquello tenía que haber sido una pesadilla. Había soñado que Francia lo traicionaba, aprovechando su confianza para hacerse con el control de su territorio. Aquella idea le resultaba tan ridícula que hubiera reído de tener fuerzas. No, no. Lo único que Francia necesitaba era hacerse con Portugal para tener ventaja frente a los ingleses, eso era todo. Trató de levantarse de la cama para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, y entonces notó algo que no cuadraba.

Su muñeca derecha estaba aprisionada por un grillete de metal que se encontraba al extremo de una larga cadena de acero acoplada a la pared. Su longitud era suficiente como para que pudiera moverse por la mayor parte de sus aposentos a placer, pero ciertamente no le permitiría cruzar más allá de la puerta... ni saltar por la ventana. Al pasar su mirada por la puerta de la habitación, España notó que estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y algo le dijo que seguramente también habrían instalado algún tipo de cerrojo o candado al otro lado para que pudiese cerrarse desde fuera.

España sintió que hervía la sangre. Así que todo había sido cierto. Ahora podía recordarlo. Se levantó de la cama y anduvo de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, en primer lugar. ¿Acaso su estupidez no conocía límites? No solo le había brindado su país en bandeja a Francia, sino que su ingenuidad le había llevado incluso a creer que todo había sido una pesadilla.

_«__Por supuesto, España__»_, se dijo a sí mismo. _«__Tal vez llevas soñando desde que Austria te arrebató a Romano con la misma facilidad con la que lo dejó a tu cargo. O tal vez desde el hundimiento de la Armada Invencible, o desde Trafalgar...__»_

Pateó la pared repetidas veces de pura frustración. La traición de Francia había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, pero en el fondo no era más que otro escalón de su espiral de catástrofe. Una catástrofe que lo había llevado de ser el imperio más poderoso del mundo a estar encadenado en su propia habitación.

Corrió hacia la puerta, cegado por la ira, pero la longitud de la cadena no daba para más y tuvo que contentarse con quedar a dos pasos de ella. Tiró fuertemente de la cadena, pero la gruesa argolla que la mantenía sujeta a la pared no cedió ni un ápice.

—¿¡Francia!? —llamó con furia —¡FRANCIAAA! ¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO GUSANO RASTRERO! Me cago en su puta estampa... —farfulló para sí. En circunstancias normales solía ser amable y educado, por eso solo los que lo habían visto enfadado de verdad sabían que podía llegar a ser el país más malhablado de toda Europa si se lo proponía—. ¡VEN AQUÍ SI TIENES HUEVOS, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!

—No hace falta gritar de esa manera tan soez —dijo una voz calmada al otro lado de la puerta—. Ya estoy aquí, pero no pienso entrar hasta que te calmes y podamos hablar como dos adultos civilizados.

España reconoció al instante aquella voz y su acento y sintió ganas de prender fuego a todo. Las palabras del francés, lejos de tranquilizarle, lo provocaban aún más. Pero en el fondo sabía que no conseguiría nada vociferando y tirando de la cadena como un perro. Cerró los puños con fuerza y respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de serenarse.

—Está bien —cedió—. ¿Podrías entrar y explicarme qué significa todo esto? —solicitó, disminuyendo bastante el tono de voz. Aún así, sus palabras dejaban traslucir una rabia contenida de la que era incapaz de deshacerse.

El sonido metálico de una llave abriendo un candado confirmó las sospechas de España: no solo estaba encandenado, también encerrado. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Francia apareció tras ella. España apretó los dientes ante aquella visión. Su instinto le gritaba que se abalanzase sobra aquel a quien había considerado su amigo y lo cosiera a golpes, pero Francia se había quedado cerca de la puerta, a sabiendas de que estaba fuera de su limitado radio de alcance, y España no iba a proporcionarle la satisfacción de ver cómo se debatía inutilmente para intentar alcanzarlo. En lugar de eso, permaneció donde estaba e intentó mantener la calma.

—Mentiras, veneno y traición —susurró entre dientes, mirando a su captor directamente a los ojos, encontrandolo de repente sumamente repulsivo—. ¿Es esa tu nueva forma de hacer la guerra, Francia? ¿Luchar como lo haría una mujer?

—Te sorprendería saber de lo que es capaz una mujer, España —al francés parecía haberlo contrariado aquel comentario, pero en seguida recuperó su actitud usual y sonrió con suficiencia —. Si he hecho las cosas así es porque era la única manera de ayudar a un amigo que no se deja ayudar.

—Si esta es tu idea de ayudar a un amigo —replicó España, señalando con sorna el grillete que se cerraba sobre su muñeca —, entonces te suplico que me liberes de tu amistad. De todas formas, en los últimos años no me has traído más que complicaciones. ¡He luchado contra Inglaterra por ti! ¿Y así es como me lo pagas?

—Oh, vamos —Francia soltó una breve risa que enervó a España—, no me culpes a mí de vuestra mutua animadversión. Ya érais enemigos acérrimos desde sus primeros años como corsario cuando te pedí que te aliaras conmigo. Y debo decir que entonces no te disgustó en absoluto la idea. ¿Acaso soy yo el culpable de que no obtuvieses más que derrotas?

—¡Me dejaste solo ante él! —acusó España. Hasta entonces su propio fracaso lo avergonzaba demasiado como para echarle aquello en cara a Francia, pero en aquella ocasión no fue capaz de reprimir sus palabras.

—¡Porque pensé que serías capaz de vencerlo por ti mismo! —replicó Francia —. No haces más que repetir que no necesitas ayuda; sin embargo cuando te dejo actuar solo fallas estrepitosamente una y otra vez, y luego me acusas de no haber estado a tu lado. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—¡Desde luego, no esto! —contestó España, señalando de nuevo el grillete y la cadena —. Si quería tenerte a mi lado era como aliado, no como superior. No necesito que nadie me diga cómo tengo que manejar mi país.

—Bueno, demasiado tarde para eso —sentenció Francia—. Ya te has causado suficiente daño a ti mismo como para que pueda seguir confiando en tu buen juicio. Lo has tenido todo y lo estás perdiendo por culpa de tu cortedad de miras. Necesitas que alguien te contenga y te haga avanzar en la dirección correcta.

—¿Asolar toda Europa es la dirección correcta? —contraatacó España— ¿Te has mirado al espejo? No podrás mantener esta ilusión tuya por mucho tiempo. Cada tierra que conquistas es un enemigo más que conspirará junto a los otros para destruirte. Y ahora me has convertido a mí en uno de ellos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién querrá conspirar contigo, si puede saberse? —preguntó Francia, visiblemente molesto —. ¿Tal vez Inglaterra, o Portugal, que sueñan con verte muerto? ¿O Prusia, que se siente tan traicionado por ti? ¿Quizás Holanda, que tuvo que comprar con sangre su independencia de la corona española? ¿Alguna de tus rebeldes colonias americanas? ¿O tal vez Austria, o el Reino de Nápoles, que tan satisfechos están de haberse librado por fin de ti?

—¡YA BASTA! —exclamó España, con los nervios a flor de piel. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tembloroso, emocionalmente exhausto. No era capaz de seguir escuchando. Notó que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se los tapó con furia para intentar contenerlas.

Al verlo así, Francia se arriesgó a acercarse y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del español y le sorprendió no recibir ninguna reacción por su parte. Parecía demasiado perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos como para notar nada.

—Es duro, lo sé —le susurró tomando una de sus manos para poder mirarle a los ojos. Acarició con suavidad sus cabellos castaños y España no se inmutó, demasiado hundido como para reaccionar— es difícil enfrentarse a la verdad, pero lo cierto es... mírame —tomó el rostro de España entre sus manos y lo forzó a mirarlo frente a frente—. Lo cierto es que no te queda ningún amigo, España. Y tampoco a mí. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y no quiero perder eso también. Por eso no me enfrenté a ti abiertamente como hice con Prusia. Ya aprendí la lección. Por favor, déjame ayudarte, te lo ruego. Acepta mi supervisión, depón oficialmente a tu rey y ordena al poco ejército que te queda que colabore conmigo. Te conozco desde siempre, sé muy bien cuáles son tus cualidades y tus defectos, no hay nadie mejor que yo para guiarte. Quiero que formes parte de este sueño glorioso, España. Dime que formarás parte.

España miraba al frente, al rostro de su amigo, pero ya no veía nada. La rabia y las lágrimas lo cegaban. Cuando Francia se inclinó sobre él para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla, España cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Quería grabar en su memoria para siempre aquel contacto: la manera en la que ardía, el rechazo que le provocaba, la furia que despertaba en él. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su cara mientras España oraba para sus adentros.

Respiró hondo y se puso en pie con un soberano esfuerzo. Francia lo imitó.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el francés con su media sonrisa. Pareció que España iba a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso le escupió a Francia a la cara, acertándole de lleno en el ojo.

—Jamás —respondió con un tono y una mirada tan sombríos que a cualquiera le hubieran recordado a sus años de pirata. Aprovechando que Francia aún estaba a su alcance, lo agarró con fuerza de las solapas de su uniforme militar y, después de sacudirlo, le propinó un puñetazo en plena cara—. ¡JAMÁS! —repitió. Francia cayó al suelo y reptó hasta quedar fuera del alcance de España, que estaba ya totalmente fuera de sí, forcejeando con la cadena que lo retenía y lanzando inútiles puñetazos al aire.

—De acuerdo entonces —masculló Francia mientras recuperaba la compostura e intentaba contener la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su nariz a causa del golpe—. Si esto es lo que quieres, que así sea.

—¿Hay algún problema, _monsieur France_? —preguntó uno de los soldados que guardaba la puerta, asomándose al escuchar los gritos y golpes.

—En absoluto —contestó Francia, mirando a España con serena frialdad —, pero nuestro prisionero no ha hecho un buen uso de la libertad que tan graciosamente le habíamos otorgado. Trasladadlo a los calabozos —ordenó.

El soldado asintió y transmitió la orden a tres de sus compañeros, que entraron sin perder tiempo en la habitación y redujeron a España. Mientras Francia se alejaba de allí, pudo escuchar cómo el español seguía gritando encendidos juramentos y amenazas contra todos ellos.

—Ah, qué testarudo —dijo para sí, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo y tratando de evaluar los daños—. Espero por su bien que no me la haya torcido.

* * *

:3 Nada que añadir esta vez, solo que espero que os haya gustado. Yo me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo :) Y ahora a contestar reviews:

Elwym: me encantan tus reviews tan curradas en serio *o* ¡Gracias! Pues sí, por desgracia España es ingenuo a más no poder, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Es parte de su personalidad. Sin embargo como habrás podido comprobar en este capítulo, España también tiene otro lado mucho más violento que sale a relucir en momentos como este en los que se siente traicionado. Está claro que Francia, a pesar de la sed de poder enfermiza que tiene en esta época, siente cierto cariño hacia España; de lo contrario lo habría barrido como ha hecho con muchos otros. ¿O quizás es que en el fondo teme enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones? ;3 Es cierto que España está en decadencia, pero quien tuvo... retuvo.

Marta1234j: ¡Hola, bienvenida! Pues... debes de estar confundiéndote con un fic parecido porque esta es la primera vez que lo subo u_u. A no ser que te refieras al primer capítulo, lo que me extrañaría porque no pasó tanto tiempo entre el capi 1 y el 2. Anyway! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me encanta tu comentario escrito medio en andalú xD (yo soy de Sevilla así que tranqui, te entiendo XD). Por desgracia a España a partir del s. XVI lo han jodío todos a base de bien, en parte por su propia culpa (que no lo vamos a negar) y en parte porque los demás son todos unos ambiciosos también ¬¬ y España no supo sacar provecho de su ventaja ydilapidó toda su fortuna D: así que dentro de lo que cabe es normal que España no acabe muy bien en los fics históricos xD, me temo que yo también le voy a dar mucha caña... "Y no te haga la interesante que todos sabemos que cuando España se despierte se dará cuenta de qué Fransia le ha violao, que soy tonta pero no tanto xoxo." NO PUEDO EXPRESAR CON PALABRAS LO MUCHO QUE ME HE MEADO CON ESTO XDDD. Es que he escuchado la voz en andaluz en mi cabeza y ha sido demasiao para mí XDDD. Como verás no ha llegado a tanto Francia (de momento, juju). En fin que muchas gracias y que por favor espero que me sigas comentando (aunque no haya actualizado esta vez con mucho brío), porque si todos tus reviews son como este, Dios XD...

Invitado: ¡Hola! Bienvenid y me alegro de que te haya gustado. De todas formas, este fic es algo posterior a la revolución francesa, pero bueno, sí, en general fue una época convulsa Ò_Ó!


End file.
